


Distractions

by coldairballoons



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: I felt bad about the last fic.





	Distractions

Again with the ranting about politics, about human rights. While Grantaire agreed with Enjolras’ points, did he have to keep saying the same phrases over and over repeatedly? The blonde leader was explaining something to Combeferre and Jehan, gesturing stuff with his hands, but Grantaire was getting lost in the way he was just… so damn cute when he ranted.

He shrugged, getting up from the chair he had planted himself in and walking a few tables over, before leaping up onto the table on which Enjolras sat, talking. The leader barely noticed Grantaire, and the cynic suddenly had an idea.

Grantaire kneeled behind Enjolras, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s stomach and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Grantaire?” Jehan asked, clearly really confused, even though they definitely shipped the two for quite some time. 

“Hi.” The cynic said, waving a hand that was still wrapped around Enjolras. Jehan chuckled, then went back to the discussion.

Enjolras still didn’t lose his train of thought, but Grantaire was sure he saw a bit of a smile in the man’s blue eyes. Hm. 

Grantaire released Enjolras from his hug attack, and sat back on his heels. Another idea burst into his head, and Grantaire scooted from behind Enjolras to the left of him, poking his shoulder.

No response.

The cynic bit back a loud laugh upon seeing Combeferre’s expression, but, like his Apollo, didn’t lose his train of thought. He poked Enjolras once more, softly, teasingly, and then again. And again.

The two had become quite good friends, as well as boyfriends,which meant that Grantaire knew more than one thing about Enjolras, but one important fact--he was definitely ticklish.

And he used this to his advantage.

Grantaire’s fingers found their way to Enjolras’ sides, and suddenly, Enjolras let out a snort of laughter, which quickly was bit back as he attempted to continue the conversation as if nothing had happened.

Typical Enjolras.

One final option for distracting the Enjolras, and Grantaire was now on plan C. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Enjolras’ cheek, pulling back, and yes, it worked, partially, the corners of Enjolras’ lips were twitching, as if he were biting back a smile. He did it again, and yep, there was a tiny smile! 

Plan C successful. Grantaire thought, grinning, as Enjolras quickly finished the conversation and Combeferre and Jehan stood and left, clearly seeing that the couple wanted to probably be alone.

“You didn’t have to distract me like that if you wanted attention, R.” Enjolras sighed as Grantaire leaned his head on his shoulder. “You know you can ask me.”

“You were talking, mon ange, and I didn’t want to interrupt.” Grantaire smiled. “But it worked.” Enjolras chuckled, wrapping an arm around Grantaire’s waist. 

“It did indeed."

“Can I kiss you for real now? I was kind of waiting until they’d left, and they left, so…” Grantaire hinted, and Enjolras laughed.

“Yes, yes you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> PURE FLUFF  
> I LOVE MY GAY SONS


End file.
